El Destino
by Laine-JK
Summary: Aunque sus mundos eran diferentes... Esa diferencia era lo que los hacía el uno para el otro .
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia así como sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad**_.  
_Advertencia: Am… SpUk_

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

Era el violinista más famoso de su país. Mientras que él… Era simplemente un camarero de un café que si bien, no era famoso pero era visto. Era el violinista más famoso de Londres. Él, era el camarero más famoso de Madrid. Tenía la novia más educada que el mundo pudo conocer. Él, tenía un gato de un humor bastante negro. Vivía en una mansión, con todos los lujos que se le apetecían, mayordomos así como chicas de servicio. Él, vivía en un departamento individual todo sucio con muebles malgastados, no tenía tiempo de limpiar ni dinero para contratar a alguien.

Sus mundos eran bastante diferentes.

Sin embargo, jamás pensaron que esa misma diferencia… Podía unirlos.

~O~O~

Antonio recién llegaba a casa, cuando un gato comenzó a maullar por comida.

¬ Sigh* - Caminó dejando su mochila en el sofá individual para luego hincarse frente a su gato y acariciarlo – Sólo comes y duermes… ¿No te cansas?

El gato comenzó a ronronear sacándole una tierna risilla al castaño.  
Después de servirle su comida, prendió el televisor y se acostó horizontalmente en el sofá quitando su mochila primero, no le importaba que sus piernas así como sus pies salieran del pequeño sofá. El chiste era, que el "descansa-brazo*" sirviera de soporte para su cabeza agotada.

Cerró los ojos al punto de ir conciliando el sueño, hasta que abrió los ojos ante la noticia que su televisor le daba.

"_¬ Y con ese número, es como el mejor violinista de Reino Unido, vuelve a superar su récord de fans en su último concierto."_

"_¬ Es increíble como un joven de 23 años de edad… ¡Sea un gran músico!"_

Antonio se había girado para ver mejor el programa de chismes que anunciaba que el violinista, volvía a hacer de las suyas.

Las conductoras españolas que estaban cubriendo el concierto del inglés en Cardiff, gritaron ante la salida del chico prodigio del auditorio.

Rubio de cabello revuelto, Alto, ojos verdes y cejas pobladas. Sí, era el físico lo que atraía a más de una dama y hacía suspirar a un caballero.

Sin embargo, el físico –_Como se dijo antes_- era lo único, pues la actitud del muchacho dejaba mucho que desear. Bastaba con ver sus miradas frías hacia las chicas y los medio de comunicación.

¬ De todas formas – Habló Antonio mientras miraba como las conductoras seguían embobadas – No negaré que es un prodigio bastante guapo. Como me gustaría conocerlo.

Con ese pensamiento y las luces prendidas, logró finalmente caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Su gato, fue el único en presenciar la última noticia.

"_¬ Es una pena que el muchacho se tenga que ir"_

"_¬ Una muy grande… Pero… ¡No hay que estar tristes! ¡Irá a Madrid este fin de semana! ¡Nos deleitará con sus grandiosas canciones!"_

Sí, Antonio Carriedo supiese lo que le esperaba este fin de semana, no dormiría hasta que llegue la fecha.

Mientras que… Arthur Kirkland, el mejor violinista que su país haya conocido, supiese lo que también le esperaba este fin de semana y que en un par de días, un simple mesero arruinaría sus planes… Estaba seguro, que cancelaría el viaje.

"_Porque el destino, ha decidido juntarlos_"

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

_Bien, esto he decidido subirlo de una vez, antes de que el m*ldito proyecto de Bilogía consuma mi alma u.u Las actualizaciones, espero, y sean moderadas._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia así como sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad**_.  
_Advertencia: Am… SpUk_

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

_Era el violinista más famoso de su país. Mientras que él… Era simplemente un camarero de un café que si bien, no era famoso pero era visto. Era el violinista más famoso de Londres. Él, era el camarero más famoso de Madrid. Tenía la novia más educada que el mundo pudo conocer. Él, tenía un gato de un humor bastante negro. Vivía en una mansión, con todos los lujos que se le apetecían, mayordomos así como chicas de servicio. Él, vivía en un departamento individual todo sucio con muebles malgastados, no tenía tiempo de limpiar ni dinero para contratar a alguien._

_Sus mundos eran bastante diferentes._

_Sin embargo, jamás pensaron que esa misma diferencia… Podía unirlos._

_~O~O~_

Se encontraba "despidiéndose" de sus fans en un auditorio de Cardiff y en un par de horas ya estaba en su hogar en Londres.

Miraba por la ventana de su habitación su jardín, cualquiera diría que era un simple jardín con rosales y un árbol pero no… Parecía ser que era el mismo _Green Park_*, pero a comparación de éste, su jardín era privado.

Suspiró aburrido. ¿Aburrido? Sí, su vida era tan monótona… Estaba cansado de tantos lujos. Con tan solo chasquear los dedos, su té favorito se encontraba en su habitación. "_Exagerado_" dirían y aunque lo parezca, era así.

Quería desahogarse, hablar con alguien sobre lo que pensaba, lo que quería… Pero… ¿Quién? Su personal lo escucharía pero sin la intención de entenderlo. ¿Su manager? Se rió de sólo pensarlo. Le diría cosas como: "_Eso_ _es pasajero", "Deberías estar ensayando tus canciones", "¡Te he conseguido un cover!*"_ O peor aún: _"¿Perdón? No te escuché_"

Decidió ignorar sus deseos por un rato

Se iría a España, Madrid. Sus fans no querrían verlo deprimido, pero… ¿A quién le importaba lo que sentía?

¬ Señor… - Habló entrando alguien a su habitación, una mucama – El auto está listo, así como su vuelo y sus maletas están abajo

La mucama salió al escuchar a su "amo" decir simplemente: "_Ya voy_"

_~O~O~_

Caminaba por las calles de Madrid él sólo, le agradó mucho la idea de perderse en un país diferente al suyo, en la noche. Mientras, se reía en su interior al engañar a toda esa gente.

¿Engañar? ¿Cómo?

Había llegado a Madrid y mientras su manager así como "sus guardaespaldas" salían del avión, se le había ocurrido escaparse de la vista de sus fans a la hora de salir mientras su estúpido manager acortejaba a las españolas.

Afortunadamente, nadie lo había visto… Que despistada era la gente.

Se había topado con un café que no le interesó y solamente entró. En su mente divagaba la idea si tendrían té en aquel curioso lugar.

Entró como simple cliente y tomó asiento en una mesa un poco alejada de los demás.

Pensaba en cómo es que la gente no lo hubiese delatado al ver simplemente su rostro… Bueno, no a muchos les gustaba el violín además de que no estaba ya en Reino Unido. Era como un perfecto desconocido hasta que tuviera su primer concierto dentro de dos semanas.

Miraba la carta que estaba sobre la mesa –_Ahí estaba desde el principio_- sin notar alguna presencia

¬ ¿Ha decidido ya? – Preguntó el que sería, su mesero

Negó mientras todavía decidía.

Finalmente bajó la carta y miró el rostro de su mesero.

En aquel momento, ambas miradas verdes se encontraron…

Antonio no creía lo que veía, frente a él… En una mesa alejada de los demás, se encontraba Arthur Kirkland… El mejor violinista de Reino Unido.

¬ Arthur… Kirkland… - Apenas había susurrado – El Gran Violinista

No sabía cómo reaccionar, sus emociones se mezclaban. Pero la que más sobresalía era la confusión. ¿Qué hacía sólo ahí?

Mientras que Arthur tenía un tic en el ojo. ¿Cómo un simple mesero había logrado adivinar quién era? Bueno, parece ser que algunas personas si le gustaba la música que él tocaba.

¬ Soy Antonio Carriedo – Se presentó – Seré su mesero

¬ "_Antonio Carriedo_" – Pensó y habló – Mucho gusto, soy Arthur Kirkland y al adivinar quién soy… Me da gusto que sea mi mesero – Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió – Y como recompensa… No le digas a nadie

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

_Aquí el segundo capítulo. _

_*Green Park: Uno de los jardines que pertenece a la familia real. Es muy hermoso._

_*Cover: Nueva interpretación de una canción que pertenece a su artista original. _

_P.D. ¿Alguien tiene una idea de quién podría ser el manager de Arthur? Tengo un bloqueo en cuando a eso._

_Nos leemos al próximo capítulo. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia así como sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad**_.

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

¬ Vaya Antonio, te veo muy… alegre. Más de lo normal – Había comentado Emma, la cajera del café

¬ Ah~ nada, nada – Hablaba mientras mostraba su sonrisa para luego dirigirse a la belga – Por cierto… ¿Aún queda té?

¬ Hace días que nadie pedía té – Luego rió – Veré si queda algo

Mientras la chica de cabellos cortos se dirigía a la cocina, Antonio se giró para ve su entorno. No había mucha gente ese día, en eso le agradaba un poco, era de esos días donde podía pensar claramente sin que le gente le estuviera gritando:

"_¡Mesero!"  
"¡No me ha atendido!"  
"¡Por el amor de Dios, mi comida!"_

Era la desventaja de ser el único mesero del lugar. Menos mal, había de dos a tres cocineros, en algo ayudaba.

¬ Encontré té negro – Habló la rubia asomándose desde la cocina

¬ Servirá

¬ Bien, diré que lo preparen – Y volvió a meterse

Mientras, Antonio comenzó a mirar al chico violinista. Era bastante guapo y tenía un gran talento. Pero claramente, distinguía que algo le molestaba. ¿Estaría bien si le hacía compañía? Se moría por saber que le ocurría.

Minutos después, Antonio entregó el té y aprovechó que no había clientes, para sentarse a su lado

¬ Algo le ocurre. ¿No es así? ¿Por qué no me cuenta?

¬ ¿A un desconocido?

¬ No soy tan desconocido. Sabe mi nombre

¿Podía pelear contra ello? Bien, sabía su nombre y aún no lo delataba… Podía confiar en él.

Dio un sorbo a su té y lo miró con un poco de desconfianza

¬ Anda… No le diré a nadie

Bueno, no tuvo más remedio

¬ ¿No te has cansado de tu vida? – Comenzó con una pregunta

¬ ¿De mesero? Bueno, hay veces que me han dado a renunciar…

¬ ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

¬ Bueno… Porque no nací con lujo alguno o con la oportunidad de que me den trabajo primera vez al salir de casa – Suspiró – Además… De que es difícil conseguirlo hoy en día

Arthur le dio otro sorbo para luego suspirar

¬ ¿Acaso ya se cansó de su vida? – Había preguntado Antonio, cosa que el inglés no le negó – Bueno, ese es un gran problema

El rubio levantó una ceja confundido

¬ Lo digo porque… Sería una pena dejar de escuchar su hermosa música

Ahora tuvo que desviar la mirada y beber un poco más de té disimulando el pequeño sonrojo adornado en sus mejillas.

Un minuto más tarde, el inglés le preguntó

¬ ¿Y por qué no has abandonado tu vida? Si tu ritmo es el mismo día tras día

¬ No lo sé – Se encogió de hombros y rió bajo – Puede que sí, pero… No me cabe la idea de hacer otra cosa, ¿O usted sí? ¿Se ve dejando de tocar el violín y hacer otra cosa distinta?

El transcurso de la plática fue bastante agradable. Arthur no podía dejar de creer, que había conocido a una persona que le entendiera, hasta incluso, darle un consejo

¬ "_Pruebe cambiar su vida… Verá que será diferente_"

El sonido de una pequeña campana, los sacó de un mundo bastante reconfortante.

Antonio se levantó a recibir al cliente sin antes dirigirse al violinista

¬ No me tardo

¬ No te preocupes, debo irme – Dejó el pago del té y un papel – Gracias por todo, Antonio

Y con esto, el inglés salió del café. Antonio recibió al cliente como se merecía y cuando sus demandas fueron cumplidas, caminó a la mesa donde hace minutos Arthur y él platicaban.

Sonrió al leer el papel que el chico había dejado antes de irse.

"_Mi vida era rutinaria, hasta que te conocí. Gracias_"

¬ ¡Mesero! – Gritó el cliente

¬ ¡Y-Ya voy!

*_Al día siguiente_. _5 de la tarde_*

La hora de abertura era bastante tarde, pues la gente acostumbraba a tomar un café al terminar sus labores

¬ ¡Antonio! – Gritó Emma emocionada entrando al café, menos mal aún no se abría completamente

¬ Veo que estás de buenas

¬ ¡Siempre! – Le guiñó un ojo y luego siguió hablando – ¡Adivina! Mi hermano ha contratado un nuevo mesero… ¡No serás el único!

Aquello lo había alegrado a montón. Pero… ¿A quién habría contratado el hermano mayor de Emma?

¬ ¿Y a qué hora vendrá?

¬ Mm… Dijo mi hermano que sería puntual…

La campanita que estaba arriba de la puerta finalmente sonó haciendo a los dos europeos girarse.

Antonio no podía creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

¬ Soy Arthur Kirkland… Seré su nuevo mesero

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

_Me ha costado hacer a los personajes como son, sin salirme de su papel y no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien._

_En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia así como sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad**_.

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

Se encontraba limpiando la mesa No. 5 cuando sintió que algo -_o alguien_- lo observaba. Se incorporó, se giró y se cruzó de brazos.

El inglés lo miró un tanto confundido

¬ _What_?

¬ ¿No piensas hacer nada?

¬ ¿Cómo qué?

El castaño se acercó a la barra donde el rubio estaba recargado, lo tomó de la muñeca levemente y comenzó a jalarlo hasta estar dentro de la cocina.

Lo acercó hasta el fregadero, le cambió el chaleco negro del uniforme por un delantal azul oscuro y le giró para quedar frente al fregadero. Le puso un par de guantes azules para luego seguir. Le entregó en la mano derecha una esponja verde con bastante agua jabonosa dentro y en la izquierda un plato sucio.

¬ Empieza por lavar los trastes

Se dio media vuelta con la idea de seguir limpiando las mesas cuando una pregunta lo interrumpió

¬ ¿Y cómo lo hago?

¬ ¿Jamás en tu vida has lavado eso? – Señaló el plato así como los demás trastes

¬ No… La limpieza nunca faltaba, no había ningún plato sucio

Antonio suspiró. Tenía que ayudarle aunque quisiera o no quisiera. Si no, sería despedido.

_Flashback_

_¬ ¿Entonces es tu amigo? – Preguntó el hermano de Emma* con la frialdad de siempre cuando se dirigía al español_

_¬ Bueno. Nos conocimos ayer… No sé si se le puede llamar amistad. _

_¬ Como sea. Te harás cago de él_

_¬ ¿¡Qué!? ¿P-Por qué?_

_¬ Porque yo lo digo o simplemente serás despedido_

_Flashback_

Las amenazas de su jefe, las tenía en cuenta. Era la principal razón del porque era el único mesero del lugar.

Tomó la esponja y el plato de ambas manos y le dio el ejemplo de cómo lavar al menos el simple plato.

¬ ¿Has entendido? – Preguntó

El inglés asintió con la idea de que lavar era fácil y rápido

¬ No te preocupes por los trastes grandes. Si es posible, vendré y los lavaré.

Ahora sí, salió y terminó de limpiar las mesas 1 y 2. Minutos más tarde, llegó el primer cliente. No le fue difícil pues solo era uno.

El cliente se retiró y entraron otros dos aparte. ¿Dónde estaba su "ayudante"?

¬ _"¿No ha terminado?_" – Pensó – _"No son muchos platos…"_

Mientras el aperitivo de los clientes se preparaba, Antonio regresó a la cocina en busca del nuevo empleado. Recargado, despeinado y con los guantes lejos de sus manos, se encontraba el violinista.

Se exaltó al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con el español

¬ He terminado - Confirmó

Antonio se sorprendió. Los platos, como vasos y cubiertos estaban bastante brillantes. No sólo eso, los trastes que a Antonio le costaban, Arthur los había lavado hasta el punto de hacerlos rechinar de limpio.

Lo miró en busca de su secreto. ¿Cómo los dejó tan limpios?

¬ Sólo hice lo que me pediste

Si solo había sido eso… ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Magia?

¬ "_No creo que Arthur sea un especie de hechicero_" – Pensaba Antonio a la obra que Arthur le dejó – _"¿O sí?"_

Se auto golpeó al recordar su misión

¬ Eso no importa ya – Habló pensando en voz alta

¬ ¿Eh?

El rubio lo miraba confundido. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó de momento?

¬ Como sea – Miró al rubio – Ya te daré una recompensa, necesito que vengas a ayudarme

Le quitó el delantal azul, le acomodó la camisa, le añadió el chaleco negro del uniforme y a su revuelto cabello, le pasó un pequeño peine que andaba trayendo en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

En tres pasos, estaba listo

¬ Créeme que si fuera chica – Le guiñó el ojo – Lo que no te hubiera hecho. Anda, a trabajar

En un par de horas, el café estaba completamente lleno de gente. Gracias al pequeño rumor:

"_¡Hay un nuevo mesero!"  
"¡El nuevo mesero es súper guapo!"  
"Me pregunto si el nuevo mesero tendrá novia"_

Y así, era como la gente llegaba. O al menos, las chicas llegaban. Pero claro, sólo a admirar la belleza del chico inglés.

_~O~O~O~_

¬ ¡Jamás habíamos tenido tantas ventas! – Exclamaba Emma al borde de la alegría - Le avisaré a mi hermano

Y en lo que Emma salía corriendo al despacho de su hermano mayor. Antonio se recargó en la barra y se acomodó el cabello. El día había largo y extraño. En segundos, Arthur se le acercó y dejó sobre la barra, varios papeles doblados.

Antonio abrió uno por curiosidad, encontrándose con…

¬ ¿Un número telefónico?

Siguió abriendo cada papel solo para encontrarse con el nombre de varias chicas así como su teléfono. Unos estaban escritos en papel rosado, otros estaban perfumados y otros simplemente tenían una caligrafía hermosa.

¬ ¿Y a cuál le hablarás? - Preguntó

¬ A ninguna – Contestó con simpleza

¬ ¿Eh? ¡Pero se tomaron la molestia de venir! Es lo menos que puedes hacer

¬ _So what?_ Nadie las obligó

Tomó los papeles y lo tiró fríamente a la basura. Antonio realmente creía que el violinista era una persona fría, al menos, con sus fans.

El inglés se acercó a donde el español. Tomó su mano, lo miró a los ojos… Y le quitó uno de los papeles. Lo rompió cuando lo tuvo entre sus dedos.

El corazón del castaño no dejaba de latir al sentir el más mínimo toque de sus manos con las suyas. Menos mal, el rubio no había visto su rostro sonrojado.

¬ ¡Adivinen! – Habló Emma de nuevo – Mi hermano ha dicho que como hoy fue un buen día, el viernes se les dará libre

Apenas era lunes. Bueno…

¬ ¡Al fin! Hace más de un año que no tengo día libre

¬ Noche libre – Rió Emma, se acercó a la puerta y los miró – Les toca cerrar, mi hermano y yo cenaremos. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Y con esto, dejó a los dos chicos a solas.

¬ Bueno, iré a cambiarme – Habló Arthur y se retiró a la parte de atrás

Antonio suspiró de nueva cuenta. Como siempre, él era la persona que cerraba.

Acomodó las mesas y la barra, los platos sucios así como los cubiertos. Cerró una de las puertas y verificó que Emma se llevara el dinero ganado.

Una vez que todo lo vio en orden. Se retiró a cambiarse también. Un minuto antes y casi miraba el torso desnudo de su compañero nuevo.

_~O~O~O~_

Cuando Antonio finalmente cerró una de las puertas principales. Él y Arthur comenzaron a caminar

¬ Por cierto. ¿Dónde te quedarás? - Preguntó

¬ Contigo

¬ A me ale- Espera… ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo? – Sus ojos se abrieron en cuanto el inglés dijo aquello - ¿Tu manager está de acuerdo?

¬ No lo sé – Se encogió de hombros – Le dije que me quedaría con un amigo. Lo dejé en cuanto el idiota de Francis comenzó a reír. ¿Tienes algún problema?

¬ N-No. Ninguno. Me gusta la idea de que te quedes conmigo

¿Gustarle? Desde cierto punto sí. Pero… Sólo tenía una cama… ¿Y qué? ¿La compartirían acaso?

No sería una mala idea…

¬ ¿¡Qué!? ¡No me quedaré en el sillón!

Eso era lo que había gritado cuando llegó al piso de su departamento y el inglés claramente le había concluido:

¬ Yo dormiré en la cama

Tuvo un difícil enfrentamiento de miradas. Quien lograse mantener el mayor tiempo con los ojos abiertos, ganaría el privilegio de usar la cama por una semana – _Fue la condición de quien también propuso el juego, Arthur_-

Ahora Antonio se encontraba en su sillón, con una almohada pequeña, una cobija y un gato encima de él.

Miraba el techo mientras pensaba en todo lo que le había ocurrido. Conoció al gran Arthur Kirkland quien comenzó a trabajar como mesero a su lado, había revelado una faceta que los medios captaron pero ocultaron. Si Arthur quería hacer algo, lo hacía y mejor de lo que aparentaba.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su gato y se encaminó a su habitación.

¬ Buenas noches – Habló abriendo la puerta levemente

Al no recibir respuesta, se asomó completamente hasta el punto de entrar.

Se enterneció de la escena que sus ojos admiraban. Arthur yacía sobre su cama, aún con su ropa puesta pero completamente dormido.

Se sentó en la orilla con el cuidado de no despertarlo.

¬ Para ser tu primer día, te cansaste bastante rápido

Le acarició la mejilla cosa que hizo a Arthur moverse un poco, Antonio se exaltó pero se tranquilizó pocos segundos después. Sonrió al ver aquel rostro angelical. Sus orbes verdes completamente cerrados, aquellas pestañas largas y rubias. Aquella boca ligeramente abierta. Su cabello tan suave y completamente dorado. Toda aquella descripción hacía juego con su piel blanca y suave.

Incluso, aquellas cejas ridículamente pobladas le hacían ver lindo.

Comenzó a acercársele lentamente. A unos centímetros más. No había de que quejarse, había soñado con aquel momento desde que escuchó su primer canción en la radio de su trabajo

¿Conocer a Arthur Kirkland?

No

¡Besar al Gran Violinista Inglés!

Con un impulso de valentía y…

Al fin. Su deseo se había vuelto realidad

Había besado a Arthur Kirkland en los labios

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

_No sé si me quedó o no. Yo creo que no. *Se da un zape* ¡Au! Bueno Pero creo que lo hice más largo. No sé *Se encoge de hombros* Neh~_

_*¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de que nombre le puedo poner a Holanda? No se me pasa xD_

_Nos leemos al próximo episodio_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia así como sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad**_.  
_**Advertencia: **__Manuscrita para el pasado (?) _

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

_¿Era un sueño? ¡Lo parecía! ¿O la realidad? No… Simplemente era un perfecto sueño. Porque… ¡Por el amor de Dios! Si fuese real, no estaría pegando sus labios a los del violinista. La sensación era única. El contacto con sus labios fríos, le daba a sabe que el inglés necesitaba algo… Ser escuchado o tal vez una mano amiga simplemente. Pero ya lo había escuchado la noche anterior en el café… Parece ser que no se desahogo lo suficiente._

_El momento había llegado. Era la hora de irse a dormir. No quería. ¿Cuándo tendría un momento así? No quería perder la ilusión y volver a la realidad. Pero así tenía que ser, así le había tocado su suerte.  
Intentó incorporarse, pero una fuerza mayor de lo impedía. Abrió los ojos solamente para llevarse una enorme sorpresa._

_El violinista se había despertado y simplemente no decía nada sobre que el mesero le estuviese besando… ¡No! ¡Al contrario! Parecía feliz, como si lo estuviese esperando todo el día. Antonio intentó levantarse, pero Arthur se lo impidió tomándolo del cuello de la camisa para profundizar el beso.  
Al mesero no le cabía la sorpresa, así que le llevó la corriente. Finalmente se acomodó para quedar encima del inglés y seguir con el juego. El Violinista pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y no romper el contacto_.

Y entonces… Se incorporó de aquel sillón pequeño, sudando y respirando agitadamente

¬ Era un sueño… - Susurró

Se limpió el sudor, se levantó y caminó a su habitación. Su teoría de ser un sueño era cierta. Sobre su cama, seguía durmiendo el violinista. Suspiró y dejó la habitación. Miró el reloj de la pared de su cocina anunciando las 9 de la mañana en día martes. Tres días más, y tendría su día libre.

¬ Que rápido se fue la noche

Sacó unos ingredientes del refrigerador y unos trastes del gabinete dispuesto a hacer un desayuno para dos, aunque la incógnita de que hacerle de desayunar al británico rondaba por su cabeza.

Un teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, Antonio corrió hacia su chaqueta –_La cual estaba tirada en la entrada de su departamento-_ y se extrañó al notar que no era suyo. Miró la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de su pequeño sillón y buscando entre los bolsillos del abrigo de su invitado, encontró su celular sonando.

¿Era bueno que él contestase? Eso era invadir la privacidad, lo tenía claro… Pero, era de mala educación despertarlo sólo para contestar el aparato. Tomó la decisión de contestar.

¬ ¿Hola? – Contestó un tanto inseguro

¬ _¡¿Dónde has estado?! – Gritó la voz del otro lado - ¡Estoy llamándote desde ayer! Dime la dirección e iré a verte en cuanto pueda. ¡Tienes la agenda apretada como para escaparte así!_

Sí dijo algo sobre una agenda y el llamarle desde ayer… Era seguro que era el manager de Arthur.

Iba a hablar, hasta que le quitaron el celular. Se giró sorprendido al ver que el inglés había despertado. Arthur le dio el ademan con la mano para que siguiera haciendo lo que sea que hiciera. Asintió y se retiró a la cocina.

En el transcurso de la preparación del desayuno, podía escuchar bien los gritos en francés que Arthur y su manager se decían, a veces eran en inglés y muy raro en español.

Finalmente, el violinista terminó la discusión:

¬_ Shut up Stupid Bastard! _– Gritó –_ I do what I Want and end point _

Se acercó a la ventana y desde el cuarto piso del edificio, tiró el celular a la calle haciéndolo estrellarse en la banqueta.

El español miraba asombrado. ¿Cómo podía tirar un celular –_Nada barato_- a la calle… y no tener un poco de lástima? Claro… Arthur era rico

¬ Tsk… El maldito tendrá que pagarme – Habló – ¿Cree que no me costó?

Ok… Sí llegó a sentir un poco de lástima por el aparato ahora destruido.

Se moría de ganas de preguntarle _"¿Quién era y qué quería?"._ Aunque… ¿Confiaría en un desconocido? Ya no son desconocidos… Al menos no desde el domingo por la noche.

El español no dejaba de mirar a su "amigo" ¿Cómo es posible que soñara con ese beso?

Sí, Arthur era muy guapo… ¿Eso justificaba lo que soñó? ¡No! O al menos eso pensaba.

Vio como tomaba su abrigo dispuesto a irse

¬ ¿Eh? ¿N-No te quedarás a desayunar algo? – Preguntó intentando retenerlo, no quería que se fuera, aún no

¬ Sólo iré por un poco de aire… - Excusó

¬ Entonces deja el abrigo – Rió bajo – El día es soleado para salir con eso

Quería irse, no ver al español a la cara después de lo pasado

¬ Bien…

Dejó el abrigo y salió del departamento. Recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. ¿Por qué no tomar el elevador? No le hacía daño caminar un poco más.

Salió del edificio y allí se quedó.

Dejó que el poco aire soplara en su rostro. Iluminara su mente y la refrescara. ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Con qué objeto?

No negaría que el mesero que le atendió dos días antes, era muy guapo. Tanto que le atrajo de momento.

Más cuando le había ayudado con aquel consejo que no salía de su mente.

"_Pruebe cambiar su vida… Verá que será diferente_"

Si, la intentó cambiar… Pero… Aún no encontraba mucho la diferencia. Francis seguía acosándolo, laboral como personalmente. Aquel celular -_Ahora destruido_- recordándole lo que era. Las cosas que quería –_El trabajo_- A la palma de su mano.

¿Qué había cambiado?

Simplemente el hecho de que ya no veía a Sesel* como todos los días estando en Londres. El hecho de que ahora… Antonio le había cambiado parte de su vida con unas simples palabras.

¬ Cambiar… - Había susurrado - Diferente…

Aquellas dos palabras las había resaltado de las demás. Les haría caso fuese o no necesario.

Se sonrojó de golpe al recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior.

_Habían llegado al edificio donde Antonio vivía, usaron el elevador y vieron la puerta del departamento.  
Antonio entró y tiró su chaqueta en la entrada –A un escaso centímetro- Arthur fue más educado, dejándola en la mesa que estaba al lado del sillón.  
Después de pelear sobre quién dormiría en la cama, el inglés se retiró satisfecho. Llegando a la habitación, se dio cuenta de que no tenía mucha diferencia en cuanto a la suya. Era de un solo color, con una cama, un escritorio, una ventana y un tocador. La diferencia era el tamaño. Se quitó los zapatos y se sentó sobre la cama solo para sentir como era tan cómoda, blanda y suave. No tardó minutos para quedarse dormido._

_Tenía un sueño. Él y el mesero platicando en el café y de pronto, la escena cambia a él, encima el mesero besándole con cariño._

_Un momento… ¡N-No es un sueño! ¡Era real! ¿Cómo se atrevía un simple mesero a besarle? ¡Nadie tenía ese derecho! Pero… ¿Por qué se siente tan cómodo y cálido? Los labios de Antonio eran bastantes cálidos… Le otorgaban gran confianza. Una enorme seguridad. _

_Lo que haría, se arrepentiría, pero ya había comenzado a corresponder a aquel beso._

_Lo tomó del cuello para acercarlo y hacer el contacto más profundo. En cuanto el español comprendió, se acomodó encima de él para que se sintiera más a gusto y pasara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello._

_Con lo que no contaba, es que el español terminara durmiéndose sobre él. Logró quitárselo de encima y le dio un leve golpe en la frente pensando si eso podía despertarlo. La respuesta, fue no._

_Con un poco de esfuerzo, logró llevarlo hasta su sillón y aventarlo como pudo. Bueno, estaba un poco preocupado así que lo tapó. Obtendría su venganza después._

¿Cómo era posible que el español le hiciera eso? En ese momento, las ganas de matarlo que le daban… Pero no podía hacerlo

Decepcionante

A su lado, pasó una pareja, no le tomó importancia hasta que escuchó la voz de la chica

¬ ¡Antonio estará más que feliz!

Esa era la voz de Emma. ¿Cómo es que la cajera no lo reconociera?

Eso no tenía ya importancia, lo que importaba era… ¿Quién era el chico con que la belga llegaba?

Los siguió sigilosamente hasta dar al piso 4 al departamento de Antonio. El chico era moreno, de cabello negro y de ojos azabache. Aquel individuo le producía cierta desconfianza.

Antonio abrió la puerta mientras Arthur se escondía detrás de una planta bastante grande para cubrirlo.

¬ ¡Emma! – Habló feliz y fue cuando dirigió su mirada al otro chico – A-A

¬ Hasta mi nombre te cuesta… Repite conmigo… Alejandro

¬ ¡Ya me sé tu nombre!

¬ "¿_Alejandro? ¿Quién es ese chico_?" – Se preguntó Arthur de repente.

¬ ¡Adivina! – Habló Emma - ¡Alejandro se mudó a España! Y… vuelve a adivinar… ¡Regresará al café!

Ahora el chico de nombre Alejandro, se encontraba abrazado a casi la asfixia por el español

¬ ¡Cuanta alegría me da! ¡Ya no seré el único!

¬ ¿El único? – Arthur susurró - ¿Acaso estoy pintado?

¬ ¡Pasen! ¡Esto amerita un gran desayuno!

El inglés salió de su improvisado escondite y se recargó en la pared. ¿Por qué se sentía un tanto angustiado? ¿Por qué sentía una gran desconfianza al ver a aquel chico moreno cerca de Antonio?

¬ ¡Por favor! – Se quejó – No estoy celoso

Y aunque no lo pareciera. Lo estaba.

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

*_Sesel es el nombre que le puse –Y he visto- En Seychelles_

_Bien, aquí me reporto con otro capítulo. Me pasé el puente del 16 en pura fiesta xD y hoy he escrito el capítulo en las notas de mi celular durante mi capacitación de informática. ¿Cómo no me descubrieron? *Se encoge de hombros* ¡Soy un ninja!_

_Nos leemos al próximo cap. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia así como sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad**_.

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

_¬ No irás._

_¬ ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?_

_¬ No fuiste a mi primer concierto, ni al segundo mucho menos al tercero. ¿Cómo sé que irás a este?_

_¬ Es el último_

_¬ ¿Sólo por ser el último? ¿Y los demás?_

_¬ ¿El tiempo tal vez? Prometo ir, Arthur_

_¬ Creeré en tu promesa hasta que te vea allí. Recuerda. Viernes, 8 de la noche_

_¬ En primera fila… ¡Deja de verme así! ¿Ves? Tú eres el que ocasiona que pierda la seriedad_

_¬ Nunca has sido serio. _

_¬ Tú ganas. Deja de fruncirme el ceño, ya te prometí ir… hacemos algo. Si no voy, me dejas de hablar por más que duela. ¿De acuerdo?_

_¬… Bien_

¬ ¡Arthur!

Le fue gracioso ver como el inglés saltó del susto pegando un ligero gritillo

¬ ¿Qué haces afuera? ¿Cuánto has estado allí?

El inglés –_con el corazón más calmado_- se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor. Aún estaba afuera del departamento de Antonio y recargado en la pared. Entonces, lo que vio… ¿Fue un sueño? Parecía más realidad.

¬ Eh…

¬ No expliques. Aunque me extraña… ¿Dónde aprendiste a dormir parado?

¿Respondería? Ni él sabía. ¿En qué momento se había quedado de pie y arreglárselas para dormir un rato?

¬ Bueno, no tiene importancia. Vamos a desayunar.

Lo tomó de la muñeca y lo adentró a su hogar. Una vez dentro, caminaron a la cocina y comer un poco. Arthur vio a la belga desayunar unos deliciosos panqueques con miel encima y un jugo de naranja. Frunció el ceño cuando notó como un individuo, desayunaba al lado de su Antonio

Un momento…

¿¡Desde cuando era SU Antonio!?

Bueno, arreglaría cuentas con su mente después de comer algo. En su parte de la mesa, vio un plato que incluía huevos revueltos, un bacón frito y un pan ligeramente tostado. No olvidemos que había té en una pequeña taza.

Arthur le dirigió la mirada a Antonio quien le sonrió dulcemente.

¬ Me tomé la libertad de investigar un poco acerca de qué podrías desayunar. Espero y te guste.

Y ahí estaba la razón del porque era "SU Antonio"

Iba a dar un sorbo de té, hasta que sintió una mirada sobre él. Levantó la suya y se encontró con el chico de piel canela mirándolo detenidamente.

¬ Te me haces conocido…

Acaso... ¿El había acertado en quién era?

¬ Dime… ¿Has aparecido en un programa de chismes…No sé…Hace un par de días?

Se tensó de escuchar aquello. Siguió mirándolo en busca de respuestas

¬ Es que… Te pareces un montón a Kirkland, el violinista. Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¬ ¡Cómo crees eso Alejandro! – Exclamó Emma – Dime, si fuera el gran Kirkland. ¿Qué haría en casa de Antonio? Digo, es bastante famoso para quedarse con alguien como él

¬ Gracias por el apoyo… - Se lamentó el español

Y ahora necesitaba una excusa. Giró la cabeza disimuladamente para mirar a Antonio y le ayudase. Éste solamente le sonreía calmado, casi diciéndole: "_Tranquilo, no le he dicho a nadie_. _He cumplido mi promesa"_

_Flashback_

_¬ Arthur… Kirkland… - Apenas había susurrado – El Gran Violinista_

_¬ "Antonio Carriedo" – Pensó y habló – Mucho gusto, soy Arthur Kirkland y al adivinar quién soy… Me da gusto que sea mi mesero – Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió – Y como recompensa… No le digas a nadie._

_¬ ¡Pero, Sr. Kirkland! – Exclamó en un susurró – Una celebridad como usted, merece adulaciones_

_¬ Sólo promete que no le dirás a nadie que estoy y estuve aquí. ¿Ok?_

_¬ Lo prometo._

_Flashback_

Aquella sonrisa le trajo un poco de tranquilidad. Confiaba en la promesa de un extraño.

No.

Confiaba en la promesa de Antonio Carriedo. El mesero.

¬ ¡Bien! ¡No eres tú! – El moreno se cansó de pelear con Emma y se apoyó completamente en la silla – Es que, te pareces. Es todo.

El desayuno se llevó a cabo después de un incomodo silencio. Emma se aventuró y comenzó una plática nada agradable para el rubio. La verdad, no le interesaba saber como Antonio y aquel chico, Alejandro, eran grandes amigos.

Tampoco le interesaba el "_Alejandro es de México", "Alex trabajó conmigo dos años" _o él_ "Alejandro y yo somos grandes amigos_" Le importaba un mísero pepino. Lo único que quería es que él y la belga se largaran de una vez por todas.

¿Acaso no existía SU privacidad?

En ese momento, se mordió la lengua. Corrió al baño a lavarse la cara, aclarar su mente y bajarse el sonrojo

¬ ¿Por qué estoy pensando en "nuestra" privacidad? – Se golpeó la frente – Vamos Arthur. No necesitas una relación amorosa en estos momentos. Lo que necesitas es encontrar al estúpido de Francis y practicar un poco.

Se secó el rostro y salió del baño. Su alegría comenzó a salir al ver la cocina vacía. Preguntó "algo preocupado" por sus invitados

¬ Emma salió a ver a su hermano y Alex, regresaba a casa para arreglar unos asuntos de mudanza.

Se volvió a sentar a terminar su desayuno. Pero el sueño de hace una hora, lo tenía en duda.

¿Era acaso el futuro?

Podía recordarlo bien, así como los diálogos dichos.

Estaban afuera del auditorio del último concierto del violinista, hubo un par de palabras intercambiabas y llegó al momento.

Hablaba sobre un último concierto y una promesa. A eso no le daba mucha importancia. Se la daba en la cercanía. ¡Dios! ¡Estaban a un escaso centímetro de distancia!

Arthur parecía ser la novia celosa, orgullosa y necia. Antonio parecía ser el novio que hacía lo que fuera para ver a su chica contenta, cosa que parecía no funcionarle.

¬ ¿El futuro?

¬ ¿Qué futuro?

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Antonio haciéndole compañía en la mesa con su sonrisa descriptiva.

¬ _Nothing_…

¬ No te agrada Alejandro. ¿Verdad?

Ahora lo miraba confundido. ¿Qué tenía el español que lograba adivinarle las cosas tan rápido? ¿O era acaso él quien era tan obvio?

¬ "_Lo que no me agrada es que esté tan cerca de ti_" – Pensó y luego habló – No es así

¬ ¿No? ¿Entonces? Vamos, lo puedo ver en tus ojos

La cercanía en la que sus rostros estaban, era bastante notoria. Estaban a 5cm de distancia.

Antonio comenzaba a acercarse más. Un poco más y su "_sueño_" se cumpliría

¬ ¡No te preocupes que ya llegué! – Gritó una voz pateando la puerta del departamento

Francis tuvo que agacharse para no ser lastimado por un plato –_Con comida aún_- que terminó por estrellarse en la pared manchándola.

¬_Bloddy Hell! _¿¡Qué haces aquí!? – Gritó completamente enojado

¬ Tú eres el que menos debe enojarse – Suspiró - ¡Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote!

¬ ¿Cómo me encontraste? – Preguntó

¬ El chip de tu celular me dijo dónde estabas. Sí, así es como siempre hemos logrado encontrarte en tus desapariciones

Hizo bien en tirar el pobre celular

Francis, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, se acercó a él –_De una forma galante_- y le entregó un estuche

¬ Mi violín… ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo has traído?

¬ Porque te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no irás a practicar, así que yo he venido a ti

Un violín café de ¾* En tan solo tres días, extrañaba tocar su precioso violín.

¬ No podrás practicar con amplificador. Ya que, como ves, no traje el eléctrico

¬ Es más que suficiente

Arriba de la cabeza de Antonio aparecía un signo de interrogación. Era claro que no entendía nada sobre violines y conciertos, etc.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Arthur estaba frente suyo con un par de papeles rectangulares.

¬ ¿B-Boletos? – Preguntó sorprendido - ¿¡P-Primera fila!?

¬ Si no te has dado cuenta, me has ayudado mucho y es parte de la recompensa.

Antonio sonrió al notar como las mejillas del rubio tornaban un ligero rojo

El inglés le dio un par de billetes.

¬ Oye, no necesito esto

¬ N-No me sentiré conforme si no lo aceptas. Aunque… te podría pagar hasta que mi gira por España termine. Claro, si quieres que me quede.

¬ Me encantaría

¬ Bien, bien… - Aplaudió el francés en forma de apresurar las cosas – Tenemos un poco menos de dos semanas, y Artie~ debes ensayar

¬ Me llamo Arthur. ¿Por qué la urgencia? Me sé la canción al derecho y al revés

¬ No te lo he dicho… - Le guiñó el ojo en forma coqueta – Te he conseguido un grandioso cover con Lindsey* Será con la que abrirás tu concierto en Madrid. ¿No es grandioso?

¬ ¿¡Y por qué no me dijiste!?

Se encogió de hombros –Desapareciste-

Tenía unas enormes ganas que poner sus manos en aquel cuello y ahorcarlo. ¿Cómo es que Francis era su manager? Claro~ Era idea de Sesel

_¬ ¡Anda! ¡Francis será excelente! ¡Es bastante responsable!_

_¬ No y punto final._

_Había comenzado a llorar, no podía competir contra el llanto de su novia. Una novia completamente caprichosa._

_¬ Lo haré. Francis será mi manager. Pero… ¡Un error y se larga!_

_¬ ¡Gracias! _

¬ ¿Entonces? – Francis se dirigió a Antonio - ¿No te importa que tomemos prestado tu hogar un rato todos los días?

¬ Eh… No… no hay problema alguno

¬ _Merci~_ Por cierto. Me llamo Francis Bonnefoy… Un placer

Se presentó, regresó a su habitación, tomó un poco de dinero y se acercó a la puerta

¬ ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Arthur

¬ Iré de compras. No me tardo

¿Por qué sentía celos estando Arthur con Francis?

¬ Ellos no son nada – Se auto-decía – Sólo es relación de amistad

¿Pero no es así como empiezan las relaciones?

¬ Además… Arthur tiene novia…

Y sintió una enorme punzada en su pecho al saberlo

¬ Sigh… Creo que estoy enamorado del violinista

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

_*Uno de los tamaños del violín  
*Quien conozco a esta gran violinista. ¡Mis respetos! Sabe de música :3. Lindsey Stirling. ¿Quién la conoce? ¡Es mi favorita! _

_Bien. Me cambié de nombre. Quise hacerlo xD_

_Ya tengo un final para esta historia. Ojo: Aún no acaba, le falta. Pero ya lo tengo :P Y más o menos tengo una idea. ¿Quieren que aparezca Alfred así como apareció Alejandro? –México- _

_Bueno. Nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo_

_Nuevo Nombre:_

_Laine-JK _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia así como sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad**_.

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

Después de aceptar lo que le confirmaba su mente y corazón, compró unos cuantos víveres y regresó a su hogar. En el camino, no dejaba de pensar en cómo conquistar el serio violinista. Sería una tarea difícil… ¡Pero jamás imposible!

Casi se le caen las bolsas del súper de la impresión al llegar y encontrarse con una multitud de chicas fuera de su departamento gritando completamente eufóricas.

¬ Señoritas… No quiero ser grosero, pero… ¿Podrían quitarse?

Entre empujones femeninos, logró llegar a su puerta, logrando estamparse la cara en la misma. Metió la llave y en un ágil movimiento, consiguió por fin entrar.

Comenzó a entender el porqué del grito femenil. El individuo que recientemente había conocido -_3 días atrás_-, se encontraba usando un hermoso violín café de ¾ para embellecer el ambiente.

Las notas que ocupaba, eran notas sumamente tranquilas. El movimiento que hacía con el brazo y mano derecha al usar el arco* iba exactamente al compás de su mano izquierda al tocar la cejilla del diapasón y el diapasón mismo*

Por un momento, las chicas cesaron los gritos sólo para escuchar el clímax de la melodía del violinista.

La canción llegó a su nota final y el único sonido en el área, eran los aplausos de Francis.

¬ ¡Eres único! – Comenzó a halagar el francés

¬ ¿Y bien? – Preguntó el violinista dirigiéndose al español esperando una respuesta positiva

¬ M-Maravillosa – Apenas si podía hablar, la belleza de la canción lo había dejado sin habla

¬ _Thanks_

Aquel hechizo que se había adueñado de ambos europeos al mirarme a los ojos, parecía que no desvanecería pronto. ¿Por qué hacerlo? El momento era único y perfecto. Era especial

¬ Una vez más – Ordenó el francés

Arthur pareció regresar de su mundo pues parpadeó un par de veces, asintió y volvió a tomar su violín para así volver a repetir la canción.

O~O~O~

¬ El ensayo no pudo ser mejor – Habló Francis quien se encontraba en la entrada del apartamento listo para retirarse – Nos vemos mañana y de nuevo, gracias _Anthony _

¬ No hay de qué

Francis salió y se marchó, no sin antes correar a la multitud de chicas que seguían allí.

El silencio entre amos chicos seguía siendo incomodo a pesar de su anterior convivencia.

¬ ¿Y… qué has traído? – Preguntó el inglés finalmente rompiendo el silencio

¬ Ah sí… Lo necesario para un poco de paella

¬ ¿Te ayudo?

El tono de su voz denotaba autoridad, más no permiso. Literalmente le estaba diciendo: "_Déjame ayudarte, me siento un completo inútil si sólo te veo_". Se enterneció de su mirada y aceptó.

Mientras el español comenzaba con el arroz, alguien tocó la puerta. En ese momento, el violinista iba justamente pasando después de haber dejado su violín en _-su ahor_a- habitación cuando el castaño le miró.

¬ ¿Podías abrir? He comenzado a prepara esto.

Asintió y se encaminó a la puerta. Antes de tocar el picaporte, Antonio habló.

¬ Si son la multitud de chicas… ¡No les abras!

Arthur rió al tono dramático con que el otro chico lo mencionó. Tomó finalmente el picaporte y lo giró abriendo consigo la puerta. Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron en par al descubrir lo que había tras ella.

¬ Arthur… - Susurró la voz del desconocido.

¬ A-Alfred…

Y en lo que fue un par de segundos. Se encontraba rodeado por un par de enormes brazos

¬ ¡Arthur! – Gritó el extraño

Antonio se extrañó de aquel grito y salió de la cocina a ver.

¬ ¿Quién toc-…? – Ni siquiera había terminado de preguntar, al ver lo que sus ojos oliva presenciaban

Un completo desconocido estaba abrazando a SU Arthur… ¡Nadie más tenía ese derecho! ¿Pero reclamar de algo así? Ni siquiera eran nada, apenas si habían comenzado a ser amigos.

Se deprimió ante lo que pensó. Dejó sus celos atrás sólo por un rato.

¬ Hola y bienvenido – Decidió hablar – Mi nombre es Antonio. ¿Y tú eres…?

El desconocido le saludó con la mano como si fuesen amigos de antes.

_¬ Hello! My name is Alfred Jones. Nice to meet you._

El inglés que entendió era: "_Hola. Mi nombre es Alfred Jones. Gusto en conocerte_"

Aquella sonrisa no era de fiar. Hacía notar que era un chico sumamente despreocupado.

¬ Es… un amigo – Aclaró el británico

¬ "_No lo parece_" – Pensó Antonio - ¿De verdad? ¡Que bien! ¿No quieres quedarte a comer?

Tenía que ser amable. Era simplemente un amigo. ¿Por qué sentía una gran ola de celos de cualquiera que quisiera acercársele al violinista?

¬ "_Me gusta_"

¬ Eh… Me gustaría… Pero no puedo – Sonrió apenado – Tengo que ir a ver a un amigo.

¬ Que pena… - Suspiró y sonrió – Bueno… ¡Cuando quieras, Alfred! Un gusto igualmente

¬ Sí. Gracias.

El rubio de mechón anti gravedad, se comenzó a acercar peligrosamente a los labios del violinista. Ante esto, Antonio comenzó a asustarse, comenzó a buscar con la mirada algo que impidiese ese beso –_Ya que el chico de cejas grandes tampoco decía nada por apartarse-_ Hasta que el bendito celular del de lentes, comenzó a sonar.

¬ _¿Hello?... ¡Alex!_ – Hizo una pausa - Sí, ya voy… Bye

¬ ¿Alex? – Se preguntó Antonio y pensó – "_Debe ser otro Alex… Hay muchos en el mundo"_

¬ Fue un placer reencontrarnos, Artie… ¡Gracias Antonio!

Así como el chico llegó, se retiró.

Ambos chicos de ojos verdes se miraron un tanto confundidos. Que extraña escena.

¬ ¿Seguirás ayudándome? – Preguntó

¬ Sí…

Ambos seguían algo extrañados de lo que ocurrió hace un par de minutos.

La comida –_Una vez terminada de prepararse_- se llevó en paz. Platicaban de cosas como: "_Cuando era niño…_" hasta "_Tenía una novia hermosa…_", incluso seguían platicando cuando ya no había alimentos en los platos.

El celular de Antonio sonó: _"¡Me han regresado el trabajo! Nos vemos en una hora"_ Era un mensaje de Alejandro, Antonio sonrió satisfecho. El hermano de Emma le había devuelto el trabajo después del capricho que el mexicano había provocado.

Arthur frunció el ceño, se volvía a sentir celoso. ¿Por qué interrumpía su hermosa plática por leer un mensaje que no era de él?

Un momento… De nuevo se estaba comportando como una novia caprichuda. ¡Él no era así!

¬ Malditos sentimientos de amor… - Susurró

¬ ¿Eh? – Preguntó Antonio confundido

¬ N-Nada – Rió nervioso

Miró su plato vacío para luego mirar al español frente a él. Realmente le importaba mucho ese chico a Antonio

¬ Me iré a preparar… - Se levantó y dejó su plato en el fregadero – Nos vemos en un rato

¬… Sí…

Antonio no comprendía del cambio de actitud del chico. Hace un minuto estaba perfecto, feliz y agradecido, llegó el mensaje, y cambió.

¬ Será… - Comenzó a sacar conclusiones - ¿Qué está celoso?

Literalmente estaba saltando alrededor dentro de su cocina. Si eras así, tendría oportunidad alguna.

O~O~O~

La hora llegó y ambos se encontraban caminando al café en el que ahora trabajaban.

¬ ¿Quién era Alfred? – Preguntó Antonio. Quería saber quién era su rival.

¬ Es un amigo, ya te lo dije – Respondió seriamente

¬ ¿Así? No lo parecía

¬ ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te cuente toda "nuestra" historia? – Respondía mientras mostraba su tono de voz malhumorada - ¡Bien! Él y yo salíamos. Era un chico completamente infantil y lo dejé… ¿Feliz?*

Quería decir "_Sí y mucho_", pero simplemente no lo pronunció y calló.

Llegaron al café, abrieron, comenzaron a prepara las cosas para luego irse a cambiar el uniforme

¬ ¡Alejandro! – Exclamó uno de los cocineros que había llegado junto con Emma, un italiano con un tic verbal que decía "_Vee~_"

El violinista así como el mesero se giraron a ver al susodicho. El mexicano traía a alguien más

¬ ¡Alfred! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Arthur

¬ Vine a acompañar a Alex… - Se dirigió al mexicano, intercambiaron palabras y el rubio habló – Nos vemos después – Se retiró

Alejandro así como Feliciano –_Uno de los cocineros_- comenzaron a platicar, eran de los trabajadores con más tiempo en aquel establecimiento público.

¬ _Vee_~ Me alegro que regresaras

¬ Sí, a mí también me alegra…

Arthur no dejaba de enviarle miradas de desconfianza al peli-negro. Lo mataría con la mirada si era necesario.

¬ Oye… - Habló Antonio a sus espaldas - ¿Qué tanto miras?

¬ Nada…

¬ Como sea… Vamos a abrir

Los dos cocineros restantes llegaron. El hermano mayor de Feliciano de nombre Lovino y un japonés de nombre Kiku.

Mientras la gente hacía acto de presencia. Antonio se acercó al mexicano

¬ Oye, Alex…

¬ Dime

¬ Perdona si doy directo… Pero… - Tragó duro, por alguna razón, le dolía la respuesta a su pregunta - ¿Qué relación hay entre tú y Alfred?

¬ Neh~ Estamos saliendo – Lo soltó de sopetón

Casi se le caían los servilleteros al inglés que recién había escuchado la confesión del chico.

Entonces… ¿Por qué Alfred quiso besarlo?

¬ ¡Me alegro por ti! – Antonio no podía estar más feliz

Alejandro ahora se arrepentía de habérselo dicho.

¬ Ese Idiota… - Susurró Arthur mientras sonreía

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

_*Arco, no sé como describirlo xD. Es… Con lo que tocas el violín –Busquen si no me expliqué  
*Parte del violín  
*Vee~ Nótese que no me gusta –Para nada- el UsUk _

_He sacado el capítulo hoy y el siguiente el domingo. ¿Por qué? La otra semana será mi semana de evaluación y los maestros se convierten en demonios que no nos dejan respirar por los enormes trabajos, exámenes y etc., etc., etc.… T.T Quiero llorar. Y no podré actualizar. _

_Nos leemos hasta el domingo y luego el otro domingo –Si no muero entre la semana-_

_Laine-JK_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia así como sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad**_.  
_Advertencia: Romantic fail! _

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

Su alarma sonó finalmente y_ –como todos los días recientes a una semana- _amaneció en su incomodo sillón. Era finalmente viernes, su hermoso día de descanso. Suyo y de Arthur y de nadie más. Alejandro, Lovino, Kiku y Feliciano trabajaban. Emma también tenía su día libre.

Se estiró en su sillón, se levantó, le dio de desayunar a su gato gruñón y como todos los días, fue a despertar a Arthur. Abrió la puerta con cuidado la puerta y se asomó levemente para ver si el inglés ya se había levantado. Suspiró al darse cuenta que las cortinas seguían cerradas evitando que el poco sol de afuera, entrase por la única ventaba del cuarto. Se hincó para estar a la altura de su rostro y comenzó a zarandearlo.

¬ Arthur… Ya salió el sol

Escuchó un quejido de su parte y el cuerpo del otro se giró para darle la espalda

¬ Oye. Te estoy hablando – Gateó al otro lado de la cama. Le golpeó ligeramente la mejilla derecha para comprobar si seguía vivo

¬ Déjame… _Stupid Bastard – _Gruñó el británico

Frunció el ceño ante la indirecta ofensa recibida. ¡Hasta en sueños lo ofendía! Hace un par de días, el violinista le había adquirido cierta confianza al mesero, tanta, que las ofensas –_Con cariño-_ no faltaban. No quería gritarle, tampoco quería dejarle dormir hasta la hora que quisiera. Así que rápidamente pensó en un plan.

¬ Es tarde, el concierto ha empezado

Aquellas pocas palabras hicieron que el violinista se levantara exaltado y un poco asustado. El español rió ante la cara de pocos amigos con la que se incorporó sudando de la cama. El ceño fruncido, los ojos levemente cerrados y el cabello bastante despeinado. Al ver que era una mala broma, miró su reloj de pulsera -Que estaba sobre un buró café- y frunció el ceño ante la hora: 6:30 am.

¬ ¿Qué quieres tan temprano? – Preguntó

¬ No has amanecido de buenas – Río otra vez – Como sea, quiero que me acompañes a desayunar.

¬ Reitero. ¿No es muy temprano?

¬ He reservado un desayuno para ambos. Hoy te llevaré a conocer Madrid

Al fin… Al fin un día completo para ellos. A lo mejor, pasaba como en las novelas que Francis y Sesel veían a media tarde en Londres. Antonio se le declararía en un mirador mientras ambos veían el atardecer. Se sonrojó de sólo pensarlo, menos mal, la habitación estaba semi-oscura.

¬ Apúrate – Se levantó para retirarse – Nos vamos 7:15

_O~O~O~_

"_Sr. puntualidad_" Era el mote que recién Antonio le había adquirido a cierto europeo, pues antes de 7:15, lo estaba apurando. Salieron a la hora acordada del edificio, tomaron un taxi y en un par de minutos. Llegaron a su destino

Un simple restaurante casero. Rústico.

Mientras Antonio hablaba con un sujeto encargado, Arthur se encargaba de mirar el lugar. Era un lugar bastante familiar. Era la primera vez que comería en un lugar que no era cinco estrellas, un lugar donde no había personas viéndole comer y sobre todo y más importante… No estaba Francis desayunando con él.

¬ Camina – Rió Antonio empujándole levemente por los hombros – Hay gente esperando

Llegaron a su mesa acordada sobre la cual ya tenía la carta y los platos. Ambos pidieron café cortado y un pan tostado cubierto de tomate, aceite, sal y una tortilla a la francesa de dos huevos

Arthur miraba su desayuno como si de un insecto medio raro se tratase. Lo había tomado a juego el día en que Antonio le dijo: "_Los tomates son lo mejor_" y que algún día los probaría, bueno… No pensó que ese día finalmente llegaría.

No creía que aquella tostada con un corte de tomate encima, sabría tan bien.

La plática entre ambos era la mejor que pudieron tener en toda la semana. La confianza entre ambos iba en aumento, un mejor aumento.

Una llamada entrante y un Antonio alejándose para contestar, dejaron a un Arthur pensante terminándose su café. Escuchó un murmullo y comenzó a buscar con la mirada solamente a los/las causantes. Un par de chicas murmurando entre ellas al lado de su mesa. El sonido del lugar cesó por segundos, los suficientes para que el violinista pusiera en práctica su buena audición.

_¬ ¿Ya viste quién es? – _Preguntó la más alta

_¬ ¿No es Arthur Kirkland? _– Preguntó la otra _- ¿Qué está haciendo en un restaurante de mala muerte como éste? _

_¬ No lo sé. Pero… ¿Te imaginas cuanto nos darán los medios si les avisamos que está aquí?_

El sonido comenzaba así como el miedo del violinista y la risa de las chicas. Le dirigió una mirada rápida, lo suficiente para mirarlas al rostro y adivinar sus identidades. Unas gemelas que habían presenciado su último concierto en Cardiff, las reconocería perfectamente. Ambas estaban en primera fila, además de que el color rojo fuego en su cabellera así como las pecas en sus mejillas blancas, las delataban.

¬ Vaya que Francis no te deja respirar – Antonio regresó, suspiró mientras se sentaba de nuevo – No fue una buena idea que ocuparas mi celular para comunicarte con él

¬ Te compensaré – Respondió secamente

¬ ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó al notar como el rubio no dejaba de enviar miradas a la otra mesa

Arthur simplemente no dijo nada, sólo siguió mirando, revisando cada movimiento de las chicas. Notó como la más alta sacaba su celular y marcaba un número.

¬ _¿Hola? Sí. Mi nombre es Lía y nos encontramos en un restaurante familiar. ¿Por qué le digo esto? Bueno, Srita… Ahora mismo tenemos al gran violinista Arthur Kirkland desayunando aquí mismo… ¡No, no es broma! ¡Lo juro!_

El violinista se asustó –_Aunque no lo demostró_- sacó su billetera, pagó el desayuno de ambos, se levantó y tomó de la mano al mesero

¬ Vámonos ya… - Ordenó secamente

¬ Pero… Aún no terminamos

Escuchó que la tal Lía, finalmente daba la dirección provocando que su paciencia terminara

¬ ¡Vámonos ya! – Gritó

Jaló a Antonio de una manera no muy amable y salieron del restaurante familiar sin darse cuenta que un último flash, iluminó el lugar

_O~O~O~_

Se detuvieron cinco cuadras adelante. Ambos no paraban de jadear apoyándose en sus rodillas

¬ No era… el desayuno que tenía en mente – Comentó Antonio – Lo mejor será regresar a casa

Comenzaba a dar el paso, pero notó como la mano del violinista seguí tomando la suya mientras éste daba paso al lado contrario jalando consigo al mesero.

¬ ¿No dijiste que mostrarías Madrid?

¬ Pero… ¿Qué pasa con los medios? No pueden estar lejos

¬ Y nos alcanzarán si no nos damos prisa. Anda, enséñame las maravillas de tu país

Con un poco de esfuerzo, logró jalar a su acompañante para que caminara a su lado. Antonio sonrió a su gesto. A lo mejor, Arthur respondería "_Sí_" a su confesión de ese de día en la tarde. Estaba sumamente feliz.

_O~O~O~_

En todo el camino, en cualquier parte. Ya sea un museo, un parque o un simple puente… Allí estaban los medios de comunicación buscando el paradero del violinista prófugo del restaurante. Toda persona decía que no, más los que si le vieron –_Por casualidad_- daban precio a su respuesta

¬ Así no tendremos nuestro paseo por Madrid – Gruñó el violinista, asomándose levemente del callejón viendo a la prensa a medio kilometro de ellos

Antonio, al ver las ganas de Arthur por el paseo, jaló a un chiquillo de escasos 10 años a su callejón, claro… con aclararle que no era un secuestro

¬ Dime… ¿Cuánto quieres por alejar a los medio de aquí? – Preguntó el español

La sonrisa del chiquillo se ensanchó. Miró al violinista de pies a cabeza. Ganaría mucho por delatarlo, pero al ver la sonrisa lastimera de la celebridad… Se arrepintió

¬ Quiero… esto – Señaló su cuello

¬ Explícate niño

¬ ¡Eso! – Señaló el cuello del inglés – Lo que rodea tu paliducho cuello

¬ ¿Pa-liducho? – El tic en el ojo del británico no podía ser más notorio - ¿Te refieres a mi foulard*?

¬ ¡Eso! ¡Eso! ¿Lo harás?

No quería hacerlo… Era la única que tenía. Y era su favorita, la usaba en todos sus conciertos –_Tal vez por eso lo descubrieron_- Simplemente negó

El chico tomó aire - Aquí es… - Bueno fue la hora en que Antonio le tapó la boca

¬ ¡Entrégala! Si no lo haces… No podremos ir a ver el atardecer que te tengo preparado

Arthur se sonrojó –Cosa que no vio el español al pelear con el niño- Antonio… Lo llevaría a ver el atardece con él… Justo como en las novelas de Francis. Suspiró derrotado y maldiciendo en voz baja, se quitó su foulard y la entregó al chiquillo.

¬ ¡Seré la envidia de mi salón! – Habló emocionado, mostrando su pulgar en alto salió corriendo del callejón

A los pocos segundos escucharon un grito: "¡Sé donde está Arthur Kirkland!". Vieron pasar corriendo al chiquillo –_Portando el foulard del violinista_- seguido de todos los miembros de comunicación. Antonio se asomó y al rectificar que no había nadie en el área –_Pues también corrieron fans_-, tomó al inglés de la mano y salieron corriendo de nuevo.

O~O~O~

¬ ¿Cuánto más…Hay que correr? – Jadeaba Antonio – Amaneceré adolorido

¬ Perdona por esto – Se lamentaba el inglés – Tenías razón, hay que volver a casa

¬ No… ¡Ahora no! – Exclamó alarmado cosa que el otro le miró extrañado – Digo… Querías tu paseo, ¿No es así? Además… Estamos cerca del lugar que quiero que veas

¬ Pero…

¬ ¡Nada! Anda que comienza a atardecer

Ante los reproches que el rubio emitía, el castaño lo tomó de la mano y comenzó la caminata. Poco a poco iban saliendo de la ciudad llena de ruido para entrar a una zona rural pacífica y tranquila. Caminaron más hasta entrar en una pequeña zona de árboles, no se le podía denominar bosque. Dentro de esta zona, caminaron hasta una muy corta pendiente. Cruzaron entre más árboles para que al fin, una tenue luz se asomara al final del camino. Antonio estaba sumamente emocionado que inconscientemente apretó la mano del violinista quien al fijarse en su nerviosismo, apretó leve el agarre.

Cuando el final del camino llegó, la luz del lugar era inmensa que hizo a ambos cerrar los ojos por segundos para luego ir abriéndolos poco a poco.

Finalmente, los ojos esmeraldeños del violinista se acostumbraron al sol, pudo darse cuenta al fin de la hermosa vista de un atardecer que jamás en sus 23 años de vida había presenciado

¬ ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó Antonio

¬ Bastante… - Susurró sonriendo

El mesero se sentó en el pasto incitando al violinista a hacer lo mismo recibiendo una positiva de su parte.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el pasto muy ligeramente húmedo viendo como la ciudad de Madrid comenzaba a anochecer –_Pues estaban en lo alto de la ciudad_- hasta que finalmente lo hizo.

¬ Quisiera conocer Madrid de noche… - Susurró el violinista para sí

¬ Entonces vamos – Propuso el mesero con una sonrisa

¬ ¿Lo has olvidado? – Lo volteó a ver arqueando una ceja – Los medios deben seguir en la ciudad y no sé como volveremos.

¬ Entonces hay que quedarnos – Rió el castaño para terminar acostándose en el pasto – Que cielo lleno de estrellas

El rubio suspiró derrotado, aún así, el optaba por no acostarse

¬ ¡Casi lo olvido! – Exclamó el español incorporándose del suelo, sacó una caja blanca del bolsillo de su camisa y se lo entregó al nuevo mesero – Francis seguirá llamándome, pero al menos, ya no te encontrará en tus escapadas

El británico tomó la caja de sus manos, la abrió llevándose una enorme sorpresa

¬ ¡Un celular! – Exclamó en un grito – O-Oye, no te pedí esto

¬ Lo sé, pero también sé que no eres la persona que administra tu dinero, y todavía sé que con tu sueldo de mesero… Tardarás un año en comprártelo

¬ _But…_

¬ Me sentiré mal si no lo aceptas

Su corazón no podía latir todavía más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía

¬ _Thanks… -_ Susurró con las mejillas color carmín

Antonio sonrió y lo tomó del rostro por las mejillas – No hay nada que agradecer… Lo hago por ti –

Fue acercando su rostro al del violinista. Por fin, cumpliría su sueño de adueñarse de esos labios sabor a té. Un centímetro más y aquellos labios finalmente serían suyos, sólo suyos.

Pero como el momento no era el adecuado... El celular del español sonó rompiendo el hermoso momento

¬ _¿¡Dónde están!? – _Gritaba Francis_ - ¿Acaso no han visto las noticas? ¿O leído un periódico_? _¡Se han vuelto polémica! _

¬ P-Pero… cálmate

¬_ ¡No me puedo calmar! ¡Los medios están acosándome! _

Los gritos del manager del violinista no eran la forma más… formal de terminar el día.

¬ _Escucha bien que no lo repetiré – _Habló Francis más calmado_ – Un auto irá por ustedes así que escucha con atención la dirección_

Antonio se levantó y le tendió la mano a Arthur, éste la aceptó sin opción alguna

¬ Hora de irnos

El violinista le echó una última mirada a la ciudad de noche. Si tan sólo fuera una persona normal… No tendría que esconderse de los medios y de Francis.

Siguió a Antonio por el mismo camino… El silencio entre ambos era incomodo, triste, decepcionante.

Al llegar al destino, efectivamente un auto los esperaba y Francis dentro

O~O~O~

¬ _Ha causado polémica está foto de un fan tomada esta mañana. Podemos apreciar al violinista Arthur Kirkland desayunando en lo que sería, un simple restaurante. La polémica no es eso. La controversia es su acompañante. Claramente se puede ver como el violinista le toma la mano. No se sabe la identidad del chico con el que iba, pero algo estamos seguros… No era su manager… _

¬ Apaga eso – Ordenó

Francis obedeció a la orden de su violinista. Habían llegado al departamento de Antonio sin ser vistos.

¬ Veré que invento a esto… - Suspiró Francis y se dirigió a la puerta – No estoy en contra de lo que hagan… Sólo sean cuidadosos

¬ ¡Espera! ¿Qué? – Exclamaron los dos

Francis guiñó el ojo izquierdo coquetamente y se despidió con la mano

¬ _Adieu_

Y de nuevo… Aquel silencio incomodo.

¬ A todo esto, olvidamos comer… - Rió Antonio nervioso - ¿No quieres algo?

¬ No… - Habló secamente – Hasta mañana…

¬ _"¿Estará enojado?" – _Se preguntaba Antonio_ – "¿Será por lo de hoy? ¿O lo de la siesta de ayer?_"

Estaba tan distraído que no se percató de cuando el rubio le besó la mejilla agradeciéndole por el día en voz baja.

¬ _Thanks _– Y sin esperar respuesta, caminó a su habitación

Antonio sonrió

_O~O~O~O~O~_

El reloj sonaba a cada segundo. Tenía una hora para terminar su turno y dos para llegar al concierto.

¬ ¡Antonio! – Habló Emma al borde de la felicidad - ¡Puedes irte! ¡Mi hermano te da el resto!

¬ ¿D-De verdad? – No se la esperaba

¬ ¿Qué diablos esperas? – Gruñó Lovino

¬ ¡Apúrate Toño! – Habló Alejandro dándole alientos

¬ ¡Usted puede! – Ánimo Kiku

¬ ¡Vamos! – Hablaron Emma y Feliciano

¬ Gracias…

Se quitó el chaleco dejándose la camisa blanca y el pantalón negro. Corrió por su chaqueta negra y salió corriendo del café. Hace 3 días, los miembros del café habían descubierto la identidad de Arthur –_Él mismo se las dio_- como el violinista y esa noche… Finalmente era su primer concierto en España

Corría a lo que sus piernas daban. La nieve de la temporada comenzaba finalmente a caer.*

Llegó a su edificio, corriendo usando las escaleras llegó a su departamento. Entró y comenzó a buscar el boleto que Arthur le había dado

¬ ¡¿Dónde está?!

Estaba colapsando. Si no encontraba ese boleto y no llegaba a tiempo… Se acordaría toda su vida.

Se detuvo mientras levantaba su pequeño sillón para ver si no se le había caído. Corrió a la habitación del inglés –_Antes suya_- y dentro de la almohada y en perfecto estado, estaba el boleto.

Salió corriendo de su departamento –_Sin cerrar la puerta_- para luego salir a prisa del edificio. La nieve que caía le estropeaba la vista hacia el frente. Chocó más de una vez con la gente que caminaba tranquilamente por la calle.

Se fijó en el reloj de un aparador mientras la luz roja del alto de la calle estaba brillando.

¬ 8:30… - Susurró - ¡Rápido maldita luz!

Tenía menos de media hora si quería llegar a tiempo.

3 cuadras más. Giró en una esquina y finalmente. Podía ver a lo lejos. El Auditorio Nacional de Madrid.

¬ Y con 10 mts antes.

Corrió para ser atendido. Pero el sujeto enorme de la entrada simplemente se la negó.

¬ ¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

¬ Mira tu ropa…

¬ ¡Sólo por mi ropa! Déjame entrar… ¡Me esperan dentro! ¡Por favor!

¬ Lo siento… Al ser el primer concierto del Sr. Kirkland… Su manager pide que sea formal…

¬ Pero… ¡Ellos no llevan ropa formal! – Los señaló - ¿Por qué sólo yo?

El sujeto calló. ¿Por qué Francis no se lo dijo? Se supone estaba "de acuerdo" con lo que él y Arthur "hacían"… ¿Entonces…? ¿Por qué no le avisó?

Simplemente esperó. Podía escuchar claramente el sonido de violines tocar y el grito eufórico de las personas al escuchar.

¿Regresaría a casa? ¡No! Necesitaba esperar a Arthur y explicarle lo que pasó. Sobre todo… Arreglar cuentas con Francis… ¡Esto no se quedaba así!

La nieve que caía sobre él le comenzaba a entumir el cuerpo. ¡No importaba eso! ¡Vería a Arthur cueste lo que cueste!

El sonido de un violín cesó. Los gritos siguieron. El concierto terminó después de dos horas. El manager de Arthur se las arregló para evadir a los fans y salir por otro lado del auditorio. Cosa que Antonio sabía bien.

Ahí estaba… Saliendo por otra puerta del Auditorio

¬ ¡Arthur! – Gritó para ser escuchado por el otro

El rubio detuvo su caminar hacia el vehículo que lo esperaba y se giró a verlo

¬ ¿Por qué faltaste?

¬ ¡No quise! ¡Me impidieron la entrada!

¬ Tsk… Que excusa más estúpida

¬ No es… ¡Escucha! ¡No es broma ni nada de eso! ¡De verdad quería venir! ¿Ves? ¡He traído mi boleto!... Además… Vine porque quiero hablar

¬ Habla de una vez, me esperan

¬ Lo harás difícil…

¬ ¿Nada? Me largo

¬ ¡Me gustas! – Soltó

El grito de los fans era el único presente. Antonio se veía decidido mientras Arthur tenía los ojos abiertos en par.

¬ ¿No me oíste cejon? ¡Me gustas! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te Amo!

Arthur abrió la boca… Pero no salieron palabras de ella. Se dio la vuelta y entró a la limosina que lo esperaba.

Antonio regresó a casa después de haber sido rechazado. Sólo esperaba que Arthur regresara para hablar con él y aclarar las cosas.

Pero el violinista, no volvió a entrar.

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

_Las dejo con este sencillo final. Después de este capítulo habrá un pequeño relleno (xD) la historia en sí. Retomará hasta como por el 14 de Octubre. Mientras: ¿El violinista responderá a su confesión? ¿Seguirá trabajando en el café? ¿Fue un malévolo plan de Francis? ¿Antonio retomará su habitación? _

_**Ni: ¡Ya cállate! Y acaba de una maldita vez**_

_Ella es Ni… Será mi invitada hasta que el fic termine. Les diré luego quien es… _

_Por ahora… Esperen el relleno xD_

_Nos vemos_

_Laine-JK_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia así como sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad**_.

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

Carta del Mesero al Violinista

"_Han pasado muchas cosas este mes…_

_He renunciado como mesero. No, no me despidieron, yo renuncié. ¿Por qué? Te preguntarás Bueno… Sin ti ahí, no me vale la pena disfrutar mi trabajo. Te contaré algo. Hace dos meses, pensaba renunciar, buscar otro trabajo que no usara mis noches y me diera al menos, un día de descanso a la semana. Incluso, pensaba mudarme lejos de España, pero entonces… Otro común día de trabajo, vi como mi músico preferido entraba por la misma puerta que yo todos los días. No me lo podía creer, así que yo mismo te atendí –Claro, al ser el único del lugar-. Resultó ser, que también estaba harto de su vida cotidiana.  
¬ "Que coincidencia" – Pensé  
Lo mejor era, que se lo contaba a un desconocido como yo. Al día siguiente, era definitiva mi renuncia, hasta que te volví a ver entrar y presentarte  
¬ "Soy Arthur Kirkland… Seré su nuevo mesero"  
Contigo allí, mis deseos de renuncia se esfumaron y al poco tiempo, terminé enamorándome de ti.  
Un día, después de confesarme –Sí, del día de tu concierto- Francis vino a verme. Sé que no debo decirte esto, pero ya comencé. Me exigió  
¬ "Aléjate de Arthur… Estás muy enamorado de él, ¿No es cierto? –No lo negué – Lo sabía. Si tanto lo quieres, aléjate de él de una buena vez. Está al clímax de su carrera y no necesita un amor que le atrase… No sé si me expliqué, espero que sí. Así que te hago una última pregunta… ¿Cuánto quieres por dejar Madrid?"  
No pedí nada y me alejé al día siguiente. Me he mudado con Lovino algo lejos de la ciudad. En cuanto logré encontrar a mi hermano, me iré con él a Portugal. Ahora, regresando a Lovino… Hemos decidido salir como pareja. ¿Lovino como pareja? No lo pude rechaza, tal vez por un corazón roto.  
¡Whoa! ¡Mi historia es tan larga que llevo dos hojas!  
Bueno, como iba diciendo. Salgo con Lovino tal vez por despecho. Pero no creas que dejaré de quererte. Cuando Lovi grita, me recuerda bastante a ti… Recuerdo la primera vez que tú me gritaste, ya te habías cansado de cómo enseñarme a dejar perfectamente limpios los trates… Si supieras como me estoy riendo ahora al escribir esto y recordarlo, parezco un completo Idiota ya que lo estoy haciendo en un café diferente al que solía trabajar. ¡Todos me miran feo! .  
Regresando a lo nuestro. Lo Tsundere de Lovino jamás será igual a lo tuyo… ¿Qué es Tsundere? Si logras ver a Kiku, pide que te explique. Cuando le hago un cumplido, me grita… Pero es lindo su sonrojo. Sin embargo… Cuando te hice algún cumplido… Fue diferente. La primera vez me gritaste, la segunda vez desviaste la mirada, la tercera me agradeciste aún con la mirada desviada y la cuarta… Me agradeciste sonriendo con un lindo sonrojo en tus pálidas y lindas mejillas. Tuve que controlarme para no lanzarme y besarte de una vez por todas. *Suspiro*Hasta hoy, me arrepiento de no hacerlo.  
Parezco un desesperado enamorado después de convivir sólo dos semanas… Pero me cambiaste  
¿Qué más…? Creo que es todo. Sólo quiero decirte, __**G**__racias __**P**__or __**E**__stas Dos __**S**__emanas. ¿Has notado como resalte las iniciales en mayúscula? Resalta el sentimiento. Soy todo un poeta :3.  
Eso es todo.  
Ojalá nos volvamos a ver, espero que como mesero y violinista, de nuevo en otro país.  
Hasta pronto.  
Antonio Fernández Carriedo.  
P.D. Alex tiene a mi gato, no ha querido venir conmigo y con Lovi~… Quiero que lo cuides tú. ¡No será mucho problema! En las dos semanas, dio a entender que te quería demasiado. ¡Por favor!  
P.D.2. ¡La gente sigue mirándome feo! Tal vez sea porque he susurrado todo lo escrito… ¡Sí, es por eso!  
Ahora sí… _

_Hasta Pronto"_

Arrugó la carta y la tiró al suelo. ¿Cómo era que le decía eso? ¡Acaso era un Idiota! Sí. Lo era…

_¬ Stupid Bastard…_ - Susurró

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

_*Tira confeti* ¡Yeah! Mi semana me fue genial. Exenté tres materias, saqué Diez en dos, pasé con perfecto mis capacitaciones y saqué 9 en mi extra-escolar de los sábados… ¡Soy feliz!_

_Tanto, que haré lo que me pidan. Déjenme en un review alguna idea de ésta historia y la incluiré a lo largo de su trayecto. O si no, pídanme lo que quieran y lo haré en una historia diferente aparte –Por favor, no pidan UsUk o Spamano- Soy algo exigente xD_

_Oh Bueno… Mm… ¿Que más…? Mmm… ¡Oh Sí!_

_¡__**Ni**__, es una chica que dio conmigo! Su nombre Real es Daniela y sigue este fic… La tengo como contacto en mi Facebook personal. Ella estará conmigo hasta que el fic termine._

_Dani, si ves esto el día que salga… Saluda xD_

_Ahora, si gustan mi Face personal, con gusto se los daré. (Parezco forever alone xD ) Si no… Ya es cuestión suya. _

_No olviden sus reviews… ¡Me hacen feliz! ¡Muy feliz!_

_Laine-JK_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia así como sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad**_.

_~O~O~O~O~O~_

El mexicano abrió la puerta encontrándose con una sorpresa muy agradable.

¬ Miren… Hasta que el famoso violinista nos visita.

Así era, Arthur había visitado el edificio del departamento donde el mexicano y el estadounidense compartían

¬ ¡Artie! – Exclamó Alfred asomándose

El británico no habló, se mantuvo serio ante los regaños que el moreno le decía. En parte era su culpa, su culpa de que Antonio renunciara, en parte de que se mudara… ¡Pero no era toda su culpa!

¡También él tenía algo de!

Alejandro suspiró.

¬ Toño me odiará por esto…

¬ ¿Eh?

Alejandro entró seguido de Alfred. Pasaron dos minutos para que saliera, le entregara el gato de Antonio en los brazos –_Que el inglés aceptó con una sonrisa_- y una nota:

¬ _This is_…

¬ Sí, lo es… El lugar donde está viviendo con Lovino. Me hizo prometer que si nos llegábamos a ver, no te dijera nada… -Suspiró de nuevo y lo miró seriamente - Escúchame bien. No te la doy para que te vayas a quejar con él, regañarlo o ya sea lo que pienses… Lo hago para que borre esa estúpida idea de largarse del país… ¿Si me comprendes?

El rubio asintió, agradeció y se retiró hacia su hotel. Iría a verlo a la mañana siguiente.

_O~O~O~_

Se levantó muy a su pesar. Fue al baño y se lavó la cara. Sólo dos días más y se iría de España por un buen tiempo. Era justamente lo que necesitaba, estar lejos de su nuevo trabajo, lejos de sus amigos si era necesario, lejos de Arthur…

¬ ¡Oye, bastardo! – Le gritaron desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¡Apresúrate maldición!

¬ ¡Ya voy, Lovi!

Se miró una vez más al espejo y se sonrió.

_O~O~O~_

Había pedido privacidad en todo el día. ¿Quién no necesita privacidad al menos un día? O ya al menos, medio día.

Acarició al gato sobre la cama y pidió suerte.  
Se asomó a la ventana y al ver que Francis se había retirado con el manager de otro artista famoso para hacer un cover. Salió de la habitación. No tardó en encontrase con sus miembros o simplemente conocidos. Tenía que inventarse un pretexto o esconderse ante su maquillista.

¬ ¡Arthur! – Exclamó Elizabeta - ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

Demasiado tarde

¬ _¡Shit! –_ Maldijo en voz baja y creó un pretexto – A ningún lado… Sólo iré afuera

¬ Irás a ver a ese español… ¿No es cierto? – Rió maliciosamente

¬ ¿¡_What_!? – En un par de segundos, se había puesto completamente rojo y no dejaba de tartamudear - ¡N-No es verdad! ¡Y-Yo sólo!

¬ Ajá… Entiendo… Diviértete – Se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa

Arthur suspiró y sin perder más tiempo… Caminó fuera del edificio

_O~O~O~_

Miró la puerta antes de salir por ella. Debía escoger bien el camino por donde irse.

Todos los días era lo mismo. Ya no podía salir afuera –De cualquier lugar- sin que la gente le estuviera repitiendo:

"_¡Tu saliste en las noticias!"  
"¿Acaso Arthur sale contigo?"  
"¡Pero no eres famoso!"  
"¡Oh Dios!... ¿Arthur que vio en ti?"_

Tenía que mentir y decir: _¡Yo no conozco a esa persona! ¡Yo no conozco a Arthur Kirkland!_

Le dolía –_cursimente_- el corazón después de decirlo. Pero… Era la única forma en que la gente lo dejaba en paz

¬ ¡Lovi, regresaré tarde! – Anunció

Escuchó un "Ajá" como respuesta. No esperaba mucho del italiano.

_O~O~O~_

Evadir gente… Nunca había sido tan fácil ese día. La gente lo saluda como de costumbre

_¬ Buenos días  
¬ ¡Tenga buen día señor!  
¬ ¿Cómo amaneció?_

Nadie lo reconocía –_Algo extraño verdaderamente_- pero debía agradecer. Nadie se interponía en su camino y nadie lo atrasaba a su plan.

Enfrentaría al italiano. Le haría saber que Antonio era sólo suyo, suyo y de nadie más. Y de nuevo, se auto golpeó por ese pensamiento.

Dio vuelta en una esquina, ya estaba cerca. Y fue cuando una persona gritó:

¬ ¡Es Arthur Kirkland el violinista!

O~O~O~

Sus pasos eran lentos. No quería seguir caminando hacia su nuevo trabajo _–Más aburrido que el anterior-_ Rebajarse de mesero a cajero… Ganaba menos y no se divertía

¬ Veo que me equivoqué – Suspiró bajando la cabeza

Giró sobre la punta de sus dedos de los pies dispuesto a regresar a casa. No importaba más si lo despedían, mejor y punto.

Algo detuvo sus dos únicos pasos. Muchos gritos le impedían pensar con certeza sobre su decisión.

Los gritos se acercaban a él, si no les daba importancia, los gritos seguirían pero cada vez eran más altos… Más cercanos.

Incluso podía sentir que estaban detrás de él.

Alguien lo tomó de la mano, un impulso y una persona lo obligaron a correr hacia otra dirección.

Abrió los ojos

¬ ¡Arthur! – Exclamó

O~O~O~  
(_Minutos antes_)

¬ ¡Es Arthur Kirkland el violinista!

Maldijo de nuevo en voz baja, no pensó más y comenzó a correr.

Los gritos eufóricos de la gente comenzaron y parecían no cesar, al menos hasta que lo perdieran de vista.

¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Porque sus planes se veían arruinados!? ¿Acaso el destino no quería verlo junto a Antonio finalmente?

¬ ¡Estúpida fama! – Gritó sin importar ser escuchado

Miró hacia todos lados, se encontró con una calle diferente a la de su destino. Se arrepentiría después, pero por ahora debía escapar. Corrió hacia la calle y adelantó más el paso. No quería ser atrapado.

A lo lejos notó una cabellera castaña… ¿Acaso él era…?

¬ ¿_Anthony_?

¡Era él! ¡Era Antonio!

¿Qué mejor que declararse de una gran y original forma?

Corrió más y en un impulso, lo tomó de la mano derecha y comenzó a jalarlo para correr de la multitud.

¬ ¡Arthur!

Sí… Era su Antonio

O~O~O~

Ambos no dejaban de jadear. Habían logrado evadir a la multitud, escondidos en un callejón los vieron pasar gritando su nombre.

Antonio respiró tranquilamente de nuevo. Él no se había cansado tanto.

¬ ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó al ver al británico con las mejillas rojas

¬ _Sure_… - Susurró

Se incorporó y miró al castaño a los ojos causándole un ataque de nervios.

¬ ¡M-Mira que tarde! ¡Debo trabajar! - Rió

¿Cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba viviendo? ¿Cómo saber o no saber si era uno de sus tantos sueños?

¿Cómo saber si el beso que Arthur Kirkland le estaba dando...Era real?

El inglés se separó de él y por más vergüenza que sintiera. Lo abrazó pronunciando:

¬ _I Love you_…

No… Aquello no era un sueño… Era la realidad. El dolor de su mejilla recién pellizcada se lo decía.

¬ ¿No me oíste _bastard_? – Gruñó – Me gustas… Te quiero. Te Amo

¬ Te oí – Le susurró sonriendo

Tomó al inglés de las mejillas propinándole un dulce y casto beso en los labios.

Arthur estaba feliz, Antonio todavía más feliz.

Finalmente, eran correspondidos.

Nada podía empeorar lo recién ocurrido… ¿O sí?

O~O~O~

¬ ¡Oye Arthur! – Habló Francis – Sesel habló y dijo que vendrá en dos días… ¿me Oíste?

No se sorprendió el ver la habitación vacía.

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

_A las chicas que les debo su fic  
__**Dani: Me lo debes ¬¬**__  
Lo sé xD. Como decía, los subiré el lunes. ¡Ya están! _

_Aún sigo de buenas así que síganme pidiendo lo que quiera. Menos UsUk y Spamano… :3_

_Ahora sí… Nos vamos_

_Laine-JK_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

_No era mucha la diferencia. Aún se ofendían entre ellos y algunos golpes –En la frente como en la nuca o mejillas- seguían siendo los mismos… Claro, eran leves a los de antes._

_Pero, no todo era miel sobre rosas._

_O~O~O~_

¬ ¡Me alegro de que por fin aparecieras! – Exclamó al punto de llanto Francis

¬ Sólo me fui un par de horas…

¬ ¡Ah! Hay una sorpresa para ti

Le guiñó el ojo y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Arthur arqueó una ceja extrañado. ¿Por qué Francis era tan misterioso? Ese tipo de misterio en el francés jamás era bueno… No tardaban los segundos para que los problemas comenzaran

Le dirigió una mirada rápida al español que lo acompañaba. Éste le mostró su tan típica sonrisa, fue cuando Arthur le soltó de la mano y entró a la habitación.

¬ ¡Arthur!

Fue el grito que el castaño escuchó.  
Entró preocupado… Aunque la preocupación era lo menos que debía sentir en esos momentos.  
Una chica de piel morena, cabello castaño divido en dos coletas y un vestido azul y floreado, estaba abrazando a SU novio.

No… No podía reclamar contra una chica… Aún no daban como oficial su nueva relación. Regresó su mirada a la chica. ¿Cómo cuántos años aparentaba? ¿Unos 16? No parecía tener la mayoría de edad aún.

¬ ¡Oh! No sabía que tenías visitas – Soltó al violinista y caminó hacia el ex mesero, le tendió la mano con una bella sonrisa – Mi nombre es Sesel, soy la novia de Arthur

No se inmutó ante su respuesta y estrechó su mano en señal de saludo

¬ Mi nombre es Antonio, soy… el amigo de Arthur

¬ ¿De verdad? – Levantó una ceja mostrando su impresión – Arthur jamás habló de ti… Bueno. ¡Mucho gusto!

Claro… Claro que no hablaría de él. No llevaban mucho tiempo conociéndose.

¬ Bueno, Arthur… Te veo luego

¬ _Wait_! Te acompaño

¬ ¡Pero Artie! – Se quejó Sesel - ¡Tenemos que hablar de algo serio!

Se mordió el labio inferior levemente. No quería hablar con ella, pero no quería que Antonio se fuera sin escuchar su versión de toda la historia

¬ No me iré… Esperaré en la entrada.

Salió de la habitación mientras Francis, Sesel y Arthur permanecían dentro.

El rostro de Sesel cambió a uno dulce y feliz a uno serio y frío

¬ ¿Él es tu novio entonces? No puedo creer que me cambiaras

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron más ante la impresión de la noticia. Ella ya se había enterado y no habían pasado más de dos horas ante lo ocurrido.

¬ No me importa… Puedes andar con él a escondidas si quieres. Pero escúchame bien que no lo repetiré. O anuncias tu matrimonio conmigo en tu último concierto… ¡U olvídate que mi padre siga pagando tu carrera!

Eso de que la novia más amable y dulce que el mundo ha conocido… Era vil mentira.

Arthur desvió la mirada para evitar que vieran su rostro furioso. Apretó los puños intentando desahogarse, finalmente consiguió tranquilizarse y asentir levemente

¬ ¡Sí! ¡Sabía que lo harías! ¿Cuándo es tu próximo concierto?

¬ En una semana – Contestó Francis en un ágil habla

¬ ¡Perfecto! – Saltó en su lugar y aplaudió – Buscaré tiendas para comprarme un vestido perfecto para mi anuncio de compromiso en una semana

_O~O~O~_

Antonio se sentó en el sofá rojo de la recepción del hotel. Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y suspiró recordando las palabras de Sesel. Había sido maleducado al quedarse escuchando la conversación, pero ahora, había hecho bien.

¬ "_O anuncias tu matrimonio conmigo en tu último concierto… ¡U olvídate que mi padre siga pagando tu carrera!"_

Detrás de ese rostro dulce había encontrado una faceta oscura.

¬ ¡Nos vemos, Antonio!

Levantó la mirada encontrándose con Sesel despidiéndose de él con la mano y una sonrisa. Salió del hotel y Antonio se puso a pensar…

¬ Es mejor terminar con esto… Aún cuando recién comenzó

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

_¡Este es el penúltimo capítulo!  
__**Dani: ¡Noooo!**__  
Seh~ Debido a problemas estudiantiles, tendré que recortarlo así. ¿Cómo quieren el final? ¿Un Song-fic o un One-Shot? Uno de ellos tendrá el final feliz que la historia –Muy probablemente- No tendrá. Las votaciones se cerrarán el 28 de Octubre.  
Nos leemos hasta entonces.  
__**Dani: Adiós a todos *Votando* Que sea un final feliz…**_

_Lo tendrá_

_Laine-JK_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

_El tiempo no se detenía aunque se lo pidieras de rodillas. Rogando.  
Así como el tiempo, las buenas cosas también. Las cosas que se mantenían en secreto por bien propio. Las cosas que guardabas para un momento especial… Las personas que se iban con el mismo tiempo_

Miraba el televisor tras en un cristal en una tienda de electrodomésticos mientras el aire que respiraba, traspasaba la tela de su bufanda usada por el frío invierno. No era el único en esa calle fría, se encontraba acompañado de los demás caminantes que pasaban y se habían quedado a admirar la noticia.

Sabía que algo así pasaría… Lo escuchó hace apenas una semana

¬ _"¡Esto es increíble!" _– Exclamó una reportera – _"El Gran Violinista, Arthur Kirkland, ha anunciado su compromiso de matrimonio con una chica, que hasta hace poco, la gente desconocía"_

¬ _"Esto me recuerda a lo de hace más de una semana" _– Habló la otra – _"Cuando se captó una fotografía con un chico desconocido"_

¬ _"Bueno… Esos son rumores negativos que se son han confirmado hoy"_ – Habló la conductora principal de ese programa de chismes -_"Según nuestro violinista, no era más que un simple amigo de su manager… Nada de que preocuparse"_

Las tres rieron como si se tratase de un plan que ellas mismas habían formulado… Aún sin conocer motivos o personas.

Antonio rió bajo, como si estuviese riendo con ellas. Se acomodó su bufanda y se abrió paso entre la gente para salir de ese pequeño espacio mercantil.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Lovino, aún había cosas que tenía que sacar de allí.

Miró el cielo en busca de respuestas. Pensando… Llegó a la conclusión…

"_¿Cómo lo perdí todo?"_

Había perdido su empleo, -_Claro, siendo él quien renunciara_- Había perdido a sus amigos, la única persona que terminó confiando en él y a su nuevo amor.

Lo único que le quedaba, era su hermano… Las cosas se arreglarían, en un par de días se arreglarían. Al mismo tiempo que Arthur regresaba a Londres

Se estaba hartando de la publicidad

"_La boda del violinista inglés"  
"La chica que se robó su corazón"  
"¿Evento del año?"_

¬ ¡No estamos en Londres! – Gritó para salir corriendo

La gente que alcanzó a ver aquel grito. Se sorprendieron de la actitud de un extraño

~O~O~

¬ ¡Tu boda! – Exclamó Alfred de la felicidad

Para el rubio de ojos azules era completa alegría… Para el rubio de ojos verdes… No lo era. No tenía opción alguna

¬ ¿Cuándo será su boda? – Preguntó Kiku quien se había hecho amigo de Arthur durante estancia en el café

¬ En tres meses – Contestó sin pensar

¬ ¿No es mucho tiempo? – Preguntó Francis

¬ Me parece perfecto – Concluyó Arthur

Se levantó del sofá grande y rojo y salió del hotel. ¿Por qué no organizar esa pequeña junta en su habitación? No quería que Sesel escuchara. Caminó por las calles sin pensar. Claro, eso no había sido una buena idea.

No tardó en comenzar a correr en cuanto la gente lo vio y comenzaron con la lluvia de preguntas por parte de la prensa.

~O~O~

Era obvio que no sería bien recibido por Lovino. La puerta se cerró en su cara, agradeció por todo el tiempo y la paciencia, tomó sus maletas y lo único en que pensó… Fue en qué hotel pasar la noche

No caminó ni tres cuadras cuando terminó por sentarse en una banca vacía al igual que la avenida. Subió sus piernas a la banca y escondió su rostro en medio de ellas.

¬ Así que… Con que esto sintió papá

Su padre había estado en una situación muy similar… Pero él, si había logrado casarse con quien amaba… Su madre

Por primera vez en toda su vida. Maldijo la vez que se encontró con Arthur en el café

¬ Te dará un resfriado – Escuchó decir

Levantó la mirada encontrándose con una mirada café y calmada

¬ ¡Alex! – Exclamó en alegría

Aunque detuvo su usual abrazo cuando recordó que estaba enojado con él por su decisión rápida de salir con Arthur.

¬ ¿Vienes a regañarme? – Preguntó retóricamente

¬ No… Primero: Te llevo a casa, te doy un chocolate caliente, veo que no te de pulmonía alguna… Y luego te regaño

Antonio no resistió y lo abrazó

¬ ¡Gracias!

¬ ¡Q-Quítate! M-Me asfixias

Por más estupideces que Antonio hiciera. Alejandro jamás le reclamaría, vería la forma de ayudarlo sin tener que recordarle sus errores

~O 2 Días después O~

Su maleta estaba lista. Tomó el par de boletos que estaban sobre la mesa y miró por la ventana. Una obstrucción en la entrada del hotel, constituida por reporteros, hacía a sus nervios ansiarse. No quería irse a Londres. Allí también sería atacado por la misma multitud de "_paparazzi_" que lo acosaban desde que se inició como músico en el violín

¬ ¡Artie, amor! – Se escuchó un grito femenino - ¡Se hará tarde!

Suspiró cansado. Como dicen algunos:

¬ Al mal tiempo… Darle prisa

~O~O~

¬ Gracias por todo… Jamás lo olvidaré

¬ ¡Claro que no! – Se quejó el mexicano – Tienes mucho que pagarme, tu deuda va en aumente desde hace 2 años

Antonio rió dulcemente ante sus palabras

¬ Tranquilo, espero venir en vacaciones… Cuando las cosas se calmen y el hermano de Emma decida volver a contratarme

¬ Lo hará

La última vez que vio a Antonio. Éste subió a un taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto y de ahí a Portugal

¬ Suerte

~O~O~

El aeropuerto casi se le cierra en la cara. Su rostro no soportaría otro golpe más

Frunció el ceño ante el culpable. ¿Por qué tanto drama en dejar a tanta gente y a los paparazzi afuera?

¬ ¡Arthur! – Exclamó en completo asombro

El aludido se dio la vuelta

¬ ¡Antonio!

El silencio incómodo siempre estuvo presente entre ellos. Acosándolos. Esperando el momento oportuno para aparecer e incomodarlos a ambos. Esta vez, no era la excepción

¬ Nosotros subimos al avión – Avisó Francis – No tardes

Francis se jaló a Sesel y a su equipo a la puerta de su avión. Ahora se daba cuenta que no debió interponerse en la relación amorosa entre ambos chicos de ojos esmeralda.

_**Flashback**_

_¬ No irás._

_¬ ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?_

_¬ No fuiste a mi primer concierto, ni al segundo mucho menos al tercero. ¿Cómo sé que irás a este?_

_¬ Es el último_

_¬ ¿Sólo por ser el último? ¿Y los demás?_

_¬ ¿El tiempo tal vez? Prometo ir, Arthur_

_¬ Creeré en tu promesa hasta que te vea allí. Recuerda. Viernes, 8 de la noche_

_¬ En primera fila… ¡Deja de verme así! ¿Ves? Tú eres el que ocasiona que pierda la seriedad_

_¬ Nunca has sido serio. _

_¬ Tú ganas. Deja de fruncirme el ceño, ya te prometí ir… hacemos algo. Si no voy, me dejas de hablar por más que duela. ¿De acuerdo?_

_¬… Bien_

_**Flashback**_

No asistió a su último concierto haciendo que el británico cumpliera su promesa de no hablarle más. ¿De quién era la culpa? De Francis, lo hizo a pesar de las consecuencias. Hoy era cuando más estaba arrepentido

¬ ¿A dónde irás? – Preguntó Arthur intentando ablandar el ambiente

¬ Portugal – Contestó siguiendo el juego – Supongo que irás a Londres

Asintió

¬ Vale… Esto es un adiós, supongo

Le extendía la mano para ser aceptada en son de paz. Arthur la miró con cierta desconfianza. ¿Allí se acababa todo? ¿Con un simple apretón de mano?... ¿Dónde quedaba todo? Sus celos, sus sonrisas –_Las pocas que le daba, pero con cariño_- su muy ligera protección y cuidado.

¬ Sí… Es un adiós – Susurró tomando la mano contraria

Arthur se soltó de una forma rápida al sentir una punzada en su pecho. Tomó su maleta y se dio la vuelta

¬ ¡Arthur!

Se giró sólo para recibir un dulce beso en los labios

¬ Te extrañaré, cejon mío

Antonio tomó su maleta y corrió hacia su avión a Portugal

Arthur sonrió levemente. También tomó su maleta y se adentró a la puerta de su avión a Londres.

Los paparazzi entraron en montón, asombrados de la escena que se les dio hace solo unos cuantos segundos. Con su incógnita de: _¿Qué ha pasado aquí?_

~O~O~

_¿Qué fue del Violinista y el mesero? Simplemente hicieron sus vidas, sin olvidarse el uno al otro _

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

_~Suspira~ Lo hice… ¡Escribí el final de mi primera historia de capítulos!_

_**Dani: *Le lanza una bola de papel a la cabeza* ¿¡Y el final feliz!?**_

_~Se soba~ Eso dolió. Yo dije que esta historia no tendría un final feliz… _

_**Dani: *Preparando otra bola***_

_¡Pero…! Para eso existen otras secciones ~Tose~ Ejem… He decidido hacer el final feliz… ¡Que tendrá felicidad al final! En un one-shot. (Espero… largo)_

_Lamentablemente, la escuela es tan p**a, que ya hay otra semana de evaluación empezando el lunes. Pero como los maestros son igual, ya han comenzado con los proyectos desde el lunes de esta semana_

_~Se va a un rincón a llorar~ Apenas pude hacer este capítulo…_

_*Eternal Wind – Song FE6*  
~Recuperándose~ Ok! Gracias a todas las personas que siguieron este fic. Me ayudaron mucho :'D Me encantaron sus reviews y con gusto aceptaré ideas para este final feliz *snif* Gracias gente, gracias… ¡Los amo!_

_**Dani: Se puso emotiva… Bye gente**_

_De nuevo, gracias._

_Nos leemos hasta el final o en alguna otra historia_

_Laine-JK_


End file.
